Fragment of Life
by LadyAmande
Summary: Une série de OS, en particulier sur Rose. Des petits fragments de vie, de pensée. Rating M au cas ou!
1. Chapter 1

Coucou,

Me voici avec une série de OS sur Doctor Who, c'est la première fois que je touche à ce fandom donc j'espère être a la hauteur. Ce recueil sera composé que de fragments par rapport à la série et à Rose (surtout) et non pas à la vie qu'elle pourrait avoir ou à eu avec Tentoo. Donc ça peut-être en rapport avec n'importe quel Docteur. Certaine pourrait être totalement fictive.

Cet OS se déroule pendant le premier épisode de la série, on est dans la tête des protagonistes, à la toute fin. J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose sur ce qu'aurait pu penser les personnages à ce moment là. J'espère en tout cas que ça va vous plaire, je vous retrouve en bas !

* * *

 _ **ROSE – ROSE – ROSE – ROSE**_

 **« Et voilà, je suis en vacance … jusqu'à … j'en sais rien. Si vous veniez avec moi ? Mon vaisseau spatial va plus loin qu'un taxis londonien et ça ne coute rien. »**

Je le regarde, quand je l'ai rencontré, il y atout de suite eu quelque chose entre nous. Normal, il m'a sauvé d'une mort certaine et je l'ai sauvé en retour. Et puis on a sauvé Londres aussi. Mais il n'est pas du même monde que le mien. C'est un alien qui traverse le temps et l'espace, il voit tellement de chose que je ne dois pas être si intéressante que ça. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens et … j'ai l'impression que son regard me sonde. Est-ce que j'ai envie d'y aller ? Bien sur, j'aimerais voir d'autres planètes, d'autres peuples. Mais j'ai une vie ici, une vie que je me dois d'assumer. Une petite voix à l'intérieur de moi interrompt cette question stérile. Je n'ai rien, plus de boulot, pas d'appartement. J'ai juste Shareen, ma mère et Mickey. Je pourrais tout laisser pour partir avec lui. J'ai envie de partir avec lui pourtant la phrase qui sort de ma bouche n'est pas celle que cri mon coeur, mais celle que hurle ma raison.

 **« Non, je dois reste, il faut que je retrouve ma mère et puis … puis il faut quelqu'un pour s'occuper de ce gros bêta. »**

Je m'en veux à la seconde ou je prononce ces paroles, mon coeur se serre, ma gorge s'assèche. J'ai envie de hurler que c'est pas vrai, que je viens avec lui, mais je reste muette, avec seulement un petit sourire sur mes lèvres, comme pour le rassurer et me rassurer en même temps. Je souris alors qu'une partie de moi tombe dans la triste. Je sens en moi quelque chose entourer mon coeur en me faisant savoir que je fais la pire erreur de ma vie. Mais je serre les dents, de toute façon je ne peux pas changer d'avis, je ne peux pas courir après le TARDIS qui déjà disparaît. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je reste là à regarder ce point vide ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'espère de toutes mes forces qu'il revienne ? Je fais même un accord avec moi, s'il réapparaît, je fais ce que mon coeur me dicte, je cours vivre des aventures – peut-être dangereuses – avec lui. Mais il ne revient pas, alors je relève Mickey et tourne le dos à l'espace ou se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt la boite bleue.

 _ **NINE – NINE – NINE – NINE**_

Non, elle ne veut pas venir avec moi, elle ne veut plus prendre ma main et courir vers la sécurité ou vers un nouveau danger. Je garde la face, je ne veux pas qu'elle voit que je suis déçu, qu'elle s'oblige à venir pour me faire plaisir. Je garde mon sourire et prononce une petite phrase.

 **« Très bien, a un de ces jours. »**

Je sais pourtant ces paroles prononcées que je ne reviendrais pas. Je n'ai pas envie de me demander en la voyant ce qu'on aurait pu vivre comme aventure si elle avait accepté. Mon regard se plonge malgré moi dans le sien et je sens le combat intérieur qui fait rage en elle. Mais la raison l'emporte et je sais que je ne fais pas le poids. Pas encore, peut-être jamais. Je me force à reculer et à refermer la porte. Je garde une main sur la cloison et me retourne vers ma chère et fidèle amie.

 **« On va ou tu veux. »**

Oui, ou elle veut parce que je ne sais pas ou aller pour tromper ma solitude. Rose a en quelques heures arrêté mon sentiment de solitude, elle m'a montré ce que c'était d'avoir une compagne avec qui partager mes aventures, de discuter, de rire avec quelqu'un. De ne pas être seul tout simplement, elle m'a ouvert de nouvelles possibilités, elle a réouvert quelque chose en moi. Je soupire et quand le TARDIS se stoppe, je fronce les sourcils, elle ne m'a pas envoyé loin. Je me demande à quelle époque … Mais un ronronnement de sa part me stoppe, elle est entrée dans la tête de Rose et elle sait comment faire pour la convaincre de rester, mieux encore, elle sait qu'un rien peut la convaincre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle veut faire ça. Pourquoi elle souhaite tant que Rose fasse partit de l'aventure.

 **« Très bien, mais si elle ne veut vraiment pas, on n'insiste pas. »**

 _ **ROSE – NINE – ROSE – NINE**_

La boite bleue réapparaît et Rose se retourne, elle lâche Mickey et se rapproche de quelques pas, comme pour voir si elle n'est pas en train de rêver. Est-ce qu'il va lui demander de venir avec lui encore une fois ? Ou est-ce qu'il a seulement oublié de lui dire quelque chose ? Ou alors peut-être qu'elle a oublié quelque chose dans le TARDIS ? Elle ne sait pas, elle attend, elle veut une réponse clair de ce qui a se passer. Elle veut qu'il lui demande de venir. Une tête apparaît et un grand sourire éclaire le visage de cette même tête. Il est là.

 **« Ah et j'oubliais, ce vaisseau spatial voyage aussi à travers le temps, bien sur. »**

Rose n'a pas besoin de réfléchir, elle s'est faite une promesse, une promesse qu'elle compte bien tenir. Alors, elle embrasse Mickey sur la joue, le remercie sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Elle aussi ne comprends pas d'ailleurs, mais elle le fait avant de courir vers la boite bleue et d'entrer dedans, elle est heureuse qu'il soit revenu pour elle. La machine ressentit la joie de ses deux occupants et ronronna de bonheur. Rose devait faire partie de l'aventure parce qu'elle avait un rôle à jouer dans le futur, un futur plus ou moins proche.

* * *

Et voilà mon premier OS, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'ai d'autres idées pour d'autre OS, mais pour l'instant je vais attendre un peu avant de les poster et finir de faire mes fictions en attente.

A bientôt!


	2. Water and Flowers

Salut tout le monde :)

Pour ceux qui me suive, j'ai pas encore commencé le chapitre 2 pour la mini fiction Malec, je cherche à voir comment je pourrais tourner tout ça pour vous faire participer. Donc je poste cette OS à la place le temps que j'arrive à trouver le fin mot de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Amanda était en train de visiter le T.A.R.D.I.S, elle avait envie de tout découvrir, tout comprendre. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré le Docteur, tout avait changé, elle aimait partir avec lui à l'aventure, aimait voir des choses aussi étrange et magnifique à la fois. Le voir déjouer des complots sans même verser du sang. Oui elle aimait cette vie, mais elle voulait en savoir plus sur le Doctor. Parce qu'il ne lui disait rien, absolument rien, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on s'attache à lui, malheureusement pour lui, il était tellement charismatique que finalement tout le monde l'aimait. Sexy l'aimait bien, cette petite brune curieuse, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle LA trouve. Cette porte marquée de bleue et de rose, cette porte que personne n'avait jamais vu, cette porte tellement bien caché, jusqu'à l'apparition d'Amanda. Sexy avait oublié d'être vigilante et maintenant elle avait oublié que cette pièce était l'un des plus importante pour le Docteur. Elle força la porte à rester bloquer, elle ne voulait pas mettre à nu l'un des souvenirs les plus douloureux de son ami. Alors à partir de cette instant, elle redevint vigilante, tellement que le Docteur commença à se poser des questions.

– **Sexy ?**

Un petit ronronnement lui répondit avec une seconde de retard et le Doctor comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Mais il ne chercha pas plus loin, la boite bleue aussi avait ses propres émotions et ses hauts et ses bas. Il fallait peut-être juste qu'il s'arrête quelques minutes ou quelques heures sur une planète pour qu'elle se repose, de préférence une planète ou rien ne pouvait arriver, donc ça exceptait la Terre d'office. Il mit le large vers la galaxie la plus en paix qu'il connaisse et se posa sur une planète en partie vide. Juste deux ou trois peuples y vivaient en parfaite harmonie. Amanda arriva quelques minutes après l'atterrissage.

– **On est où cette fois-ci ?**

– **Sur une des nombreuses failles qui parcours l'univers, on recharge Sexy avant de repartir pour de nouvelles aventures.**

– **Très bien, je pense que je vais faire un tour, je veux découvrir cette planète !**

– **Alors c'est partit !**

Il lui sourit et ouvrit la porte de la machine, lui faisant signe d'y aller. Ils se dirigèrent vers le village le plus proche et le Docteur laissa sa compagne seule en lui disant qu'il la retrouvait dans une heure. Ils pourraient alors boire une des spécialités de la planète. La jeune femme ne dit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête, elle voulait découvrir ce monde, avec ou sans le Docteur. Et pour une fois, rien les semblait les obliger à courir. Elle se retourna tout de même un instant pour voir le roux tourner au coin de la rue, les mains enfoncer dans les poches de son manteau de marin à l'image de son ami Jack Harkness. Celui-ci lui avait d'ailleurs fait remarqué qu'il n'était qu'un copieur, mais le Docteur avait simplement sourit, comme s'ils s'entendaient sur quelque chose. Elle secoua la tête avec dépit et remonta l'allée, qu'est-ce qui était spécial à cette planète ? Autre que ses habitants qui avait physique humain, mais une peau d'une couleur violine et des cheveux qui ressemblaient plus à des morceaux d'organe qu'à des cheveux. La jeune femme avait un peu l'impression de se retrouver dans Star Wars et ça lui plaisait. Alors elle flâna, elle parla avec différentes personnes pour en savoir plus sur leur mode de vie, mais quand l'heure passa et qu'elle ne vit pas arriver le Docteur à leur lieu de rendez-vous, elle commença un peu à paniquer. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, qu'elle le retrouve. Alors, elle retourna sur ses pas, vers l'endroit ou elle l'avait vu partir. À une intersection, elle vit une femme qui tenait un stand et se dirigea vers elle. Les rues avaient l'air toutes pareilles pour elle, des maisons en terre qui étaient collées les unes à côté des autres.

– **Excusez moi, vous n'auriez pas vu un grand roux avec une veste bleue à boutons dorés, un pantalon bleu et une chemise blanche ?**

– **Je sais ou il est, il est parti à la roseraie de N'ilgs, c'est plus bas dans la rue vous ne pourrez pas la louper.**

– **Merci.**

La brune sourit à l'alien et s'empressa de descendre le bas de la rue indiquée par la personne. Et comme l'avait indiqué la femme, elle ne pouvait pas louper l'endroit. Les roses poussaient sur la façade, elle était partout et Amanda sourit. C'était magnifique, toutes ses couleurs, ses senteurs différentes, oui c'était vraiment très beau. Elle passa le portail et tourna sur elle-même, les roses étaient semblables à celle de la Terre et certaines autres étaient totalement différentes. La jeune femme était subjuguée de voir autant de variété différente installée au même endroit et surtout, elle se demandait pour quoi est-ce que le Docteur était venu jusque ici. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas amené avec lui alors qu'il voulait toujours lui montrer les endroits les plus merveilleux de l'espace. Elle le regarda au loin toucher les roses, les sentir et elle décida de le laisser et de rentrer au T.A.R.D.I.S, il ne risquait rien ici et puis il savait se défendre. Elle l'avait vu se dépatouiller un nombre incalculable de fois de situation à haut risque. La brune le regarda une dernière fois et tourna les talons vers la boite bleue magique. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'installa devant le panneau de contrôle et réfléchit à voix haute, les yeux toujours fixés sur la porte. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'entende penser tout haut.

– **Je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il est allé là-bas sans moi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'intéresse autant aux roses.**

Elle savait qu'elle avait mit le doigt sur quelque chose, elle le savait, mais elle ne savait pas quoi et ça l'agaçait prodigieusement. La machine émit un petit ronronnement moqueur et Amanda lui tira la langue avant de rire. Elle avait gardé sa part enfantine en elle et quand le Docteur était apparut devant elle un matin de Mars, elle avait tout de suite accepté de le suivre dans ses folles aventures. Et puis de toute façon à qui pourrait-elle manquer ? Ses parents l'avaient émancipé et ne lui donnaient pas de nouvelle, ses amis se comptaient sur les doigts d'une seule main et la seule personne qui aurait pu comptait pour elle, l'avait repoussé comme si elle n'était rien qu'une chaise défectueuse. En y repensant, elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, mais elle savait aussi qu'un jour tout ça aurait une fin et qu'il faudrait qu'elle reprenne sa triste vie. Alors elle ne profitait un maximum, elle faisait tout pour vivre plein de chose, pour s'en mettre plein la vue. « Peut-être que ça pourra me servir pour mes prochains romans ? Je n'aurais juste à ne pas mentionner le Docteur, Torchwood et les autres. » Du haut de ses 26 ans, Amanda avait déjà un roman de publié sur le net, il lui rapportait quelque chose, des gens le lisaient et l'achetaient. Mais quand on lui avait demandé d'en écrire un autre, ça avait été la panne sèche. Maintenant, elle avait l'inspiration, mais est-ce qu'elle avait le droit d'utiliser tout ce qu'elle avait vu dans ce but ? Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

– **J'aimerais comprendre Old Girl, mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas que je comprenne. Tu as peur que je blesse le Docteur ? Tu sais pourtant que je ne ferais jamais rien pour le blesser.**

La machine émit un petit ronronnement hésitant, elle le savait bien sûr. Mais c'étaient les secrets du Docteur et c'était à lui d'en parler. Alors elle ne répondit pas resta muette, un jour peut être le Docteur lui ferait assez confiance pour lui parler comme il l'avait fait avec Donna et Amélia. Amanda haussa les épaules et rejoignit la bibliothèque, elle attrapa un livre qui lui faisait de l'oeil depuis longtemps sur l'étagère et ensuite retourna à la salle de la console pour lire un peu. Le Docteur arriva plusieurs heures plupart et quand il arriva, c'était essoufflé et un air désolé sur le visage.

– **Amanda je suis vraiment désolé, j'avais quelque chose à faire et je n'ai pas vu l'heure.**

– **Ce n'est rien j'ai trouvé un livre intéressant à la bibliothèque.**

Elle referma le livre, le posa à côté d'elle avant de se lever et de se diriger vers celui qu'elle considérait comme un ami.

– **Alors on fait quoi maintenant ? On va regarder les étoiles ? Boire un verre ? Faire la fête avec d'autre Alien ? Entrer par effraction dans un musée**

– **Eh ! Je ne suis jamais entré par effraction dans un musée.**

La jeune femme se mit à rire et secoua la tête pour montrer qu'elle plaisantait, ou du moins à moitié. Elle ne savait pas grand chose de lui alors peut-être qu'il avait braqué des banques aliens, entré dans un endroit par effraction ? Non, elle sentait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il était. C'était un être bon et profondément touché par le malheur qui frôler les autres. Ils partirent visiter la ville à la lueur des étoiles et quand ils rentrèrent, Amanda alla se couché directement sans voir que le Docteur était entrain de prendre la direction de la porte bleue et rose.

Une semaine passa sans que la jeune femme ne puisse aller voir à la porte, comme si le Docteur sentait ce qu'elle voulait faire. Mais un jour une opportunité arriva, le Docteur était en pleine discussion avec sa machine et elle n'attendit pas une minute pour aller vers la fameuse porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit d'ailleurs avec une facilité qui la déconcerta. Sexy avait une nouvelle fois baissée sa garde et cette fois-ci Amanda avait atteint son but, entrer. Et quand elle vit ce qu'il se cachait derrière, elle eut un grand sourire. C'était encore plus beau que ce qu'elle avait espéré.

– **Dis-moi tu sais ou est Amanda ?**

Sexy chercha et quand elle la trouva, elle fut mortifiée, mais malgré tout, elle donna sa position à son ami. Celui-ci blêmit puis serra les poings avant de se diriger à grand pas vers la porte qui devait être verrouillée. Quand il l'ouvrit, les effluves du parfum des fleurs lui vinrent aux narines et le calmèrent légèrement. Il regarda le paysage qu'il avait face à lui. Un champ de rose parsemé de petits cours d'eau. C'était beau, presque magique et au centre de ce champ se trouvait une petite clairière d'herbe verte. Une petite clairière ou se trouvait aussi l'un des objets qui en racontait le plus long sur ce qu'il avait vécu avec ses six dernières accompagnatrices. La brune l'entendit et sans lever la tête, elle se mit à parler. Et c'était ça dans un sens qu'il aimait chez elle, elle n'avait peur de rien, même quand elle savait qu'elle était en tord, elle relevait fièrement la tête et attendant la sentence sans broncher.

– **Qui sont ses femmes ? Non ce n'est peut-être pas la bonne question, parce que je me doute bien que ce sont vos compagnes, les anciennes. Non la question c'est : qui sont ces personnes avec qui elles posent ?**

En temps normal, le Doctor aurait haussé la voix, il aurait fait savoir qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on regarde dans son passé sans sa permission, il se serait énervé. Mais là, il était seulement lasse, il avait besoin de parler avec quelqu'un et Amanda était sa compagne de voyage, il n'y avait pas de honte à avoir avec elle. Alors il se mit devant elle et s'assit sur l'herbe en regardant le ciel.

– **Ils sont moi, je suis eux.**

– **Je ne comprends pas** , _dit-elle après un moment d'hésitation._

– **Je me régénère, avant cette apparence j'en ai eu 12 autres et dans cet album tu trouveras les quatre dernières.**

– **Les femmes avec qui tu voyageais le savaient ?**

– **Oui, elles savaient que j'allais changé et que si un jour je les revoyais, je ne serais plus le même**

– **Donc tu as eu 12 autres têtes avant celle-ci d'accord … raconte moi qui était ses compagnons de voyage.**

– **Amanda, je …**

– **S'il te plaît, je veux juste savoir comment ils étaient. Parce s'ils ont voyagé avec toi, c'est qu'ils étaient exceptionnels.**

Alors il ouvrit la bouche et comme ça à lui parler, il lui ouvrait son coeur pour la première fois et elle se mit à aimer toutes ces personnes qui avaient voyagé avec lui, jusqu'à pleurer en entendant la fin de certaines d'entre elles. Mais il laissa deux femmes de côté, il récupéra les photos que la brune avant dans les mains et regarda les photos des deux femmes qui avaient volé son coeur. Des deux femmes qu'il avait aimé plus que sa propre vie et qu'il aimait encore aujourd'hui.

– **Voici les deux dernières, Rose Tyler et River Song. Les deux femmes à qui cette salle est dédiée.**

– **La Rose et la Rivière … je comprends maintenant.**

Il sourit et attrapa la première rose pour la sentir. Oh dieu qu'il les avait aimé.

– **River avait une chronologie différente de la mienne, la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, elle est morte alors que moi … moi je venais d'avoir conscience qu'elle allait être ma femme dans un futur plus ou moins proche.**

– **Tu as été marié.**

– **Oui. J'ai donc vécu sa chronologie à l'envers parce que je savais exactement quand elle allait mourir avant même de savoir comment elle était née et qui ses parents. Mais le destin ou qui que ce soit à bien fait son travail parce que River n'était autre que la fille d'Amélia et Rory. Ses parents étaient mes compagnons de voyages.**

Il lui raconta ses voyages avec elle, comment elle avait été conditionné pour le tuer et comme au final elle l'avait sauvé. Oui il l'avait aimé, mais il pouvait l'avouer maintenant, il avait aimé une autre femme bien plus qu'elle. Cette femme qui avait fait d'elle un autre homme, qui l'avait changé alors qu'il était au pire. Il fit une pause, parler de Rose avait toujours été compliqué parce que lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait tant de sentiments pour cette humaine.

– **Et Rose ?** _Demanda la brune en espérant qu'il ne s'arrête pas là._

– **Rose … Rose Tyler a été la première de mes compagnes après la fin guerre. Elle a été mon tout, celle qui m'a permit de faire de moi un homme meilleur. A la fin de la guerre, j'étais amer et j'étais en colère et la colère me poussait à faire des choses violentes, voir à tuer sans un scrupule. Mais elle m'a montré un autre chemin.**

– **Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer**.

Il sourit en la regardant de nouveau.

– **Oh mais je l'aimais plus que beaucoup. J'ai détruit un soleil pour lui dire au revoir … Elle aussi m'a sauvé la vie. J'étais sous ma neuvième forme quand elle m'a montré un autre chemin et quand elle m'a sauvé. Elle m'a sauvé au détriment de sa vie.**

– **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire … elle est morte ?**

– **Oh non ! Non pas du tout, elle est dans un monde parallèle aujourd'hui. Mais juste avant que je prenne ma dixième forme, elle m'a sauvé. Rose a regardé dans le coeur du T.A.R.D.I.S, elle a créé le Bad Wolf pour pouvoir me sauver et c'est grâce à elle (ou à cause d'elle) que Jack est immortel. Elle est devenue une déesse humaine, elle a détruit les Daleks qui voulaient me tuer, elle a sauver Jack et si je n'avais pas enlevé les particule Huon qu'elle avait en elle, elle serait morte. Mais je l'ai fais et je me suis transformé. Sauf que je ne l'avais pas prévenu et elle a pensé que je n'ai plus son Docteur.**

Il soupira c'était un temps révolu, passé, mais ça lui faisait toujours autant d'effet de penser à elle.

– **Mais les Daleks sont revenus et elle est partie dans un monde parallèle pour être sauvé … elle est partie avant que j'ai pu lui dire tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle. Mais je l'ai revu, quand la Terre a été déplacé, le film entre les univers s'est cassé et elle est revenue pour une nouvelle fois sauver le monde.**

– **Donc tu as pu lui dire ce que tu ressentait pour elle !**

– **Non toujours pas … parce qu'elle devait retourner dans le monde parallèle et elle ne devait jamais me voir, je ne voulais pas qu'elle devienne triste, encore plus triste qu'elle ne l'était alors c'est mon double qui lui a dit ce que je ressentais, ce qu'il ressentait.**

– **Ton double.**

– **Oui, un clone de moi et de Donna, un Docteur humain qui pourrait vivre et vieillir avec elle sans jamais la quitter. Je l'ai quitté, je ne pensais pas retomber amoureux un jour puis il y a eu River, mais elle n'a jamais éclipsé Rose de mes coeurs.**

– **Elle savait que tu étais amoureux d'un autre malgré votre mariage ?**

– **Oui, elle l'a apprit un jour, quand j'étais partie chercher une rose. Il n'y avait pas autant de variété à cette époque dans cette salle et elle l'a découvert. Mon chère T.A.R.D.I.S l'a laissé entré parce qu'elle était ma femme. Je l'ai trouvé ici-même ou on est en train de regarder le vaste champ de rose que j'étais en train de faire. Quand je suis arrivé avec un autre plan, elle m'a demandé pourquoi.**

 _FLASH-BACK_

River regardait le champ, quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle demanda pourquoi. Il comprit immédiatement sa question, mais prit quand même le temps de mettre en terre la nouvelle variété de rose avant de répondre.

– **Elle s'appelait Rose et je l'aime.**

Elle hocha la tête, comprenant. Elle n'avait jamais été seule dans le coeur du Docteur et elle le savait. Maintenant c'était juste plus réelle.

– **Que lui est-il arrivé ?**

– **Elle est heureuse dans un mon parallèle avec mon moi humain.**

– **Et tu aurais aimé être à sa place. Je comprends et je ne tenterais pas de te la faire oublier parce que je sais que se serait impossible. Mais réponds seulement à une question. Est-ce que tu l'as aimé plus que ta première femme ?**

Eleven ne répondit pas et quand elle reposa la question à Twelve quelques années plus tard, il ne répondit pas lui non plus se contentant de lui faire un sourire triste qui voulait absolument tout dire. Mais elle n'était pas jalouse ou triste, parce qu'elle savait qu'il l'avait aimé et qu'il l'aimerait toujours, même si c'était moins que cette Rose qui régnait en maîtresse dans son coeur.

 _FIN DU FLASH-BACK_

Elle l'écouta et se leva quand il eut arrêté de parler, elle savait maintenant ce qu'elle voulait faire et elle savait aussi que le Docteur avait besoin d'être seul.

– **J'ai le titre de mon nouveau Roman.**

Elle lui sourit, l'embrassa sur la joue et rejoignit sa chambre. Puis elle s'installa à son bureau et prit une feuille de papier et un stylo. En gros, elle marqua le Titre.

 _Le Sauvetage d'une Rose_

* * *

Voilà, alors je tiens à me justifier sur certains choix, je suis une fane du Rose/Doctor donc, dans la plupart des fictions ou OS que j'écris ce sera elle. Après je n'ai rien contre River parce que j'adore le personnage aussi, mais j'ai une préférence pour Rose. Ensuite à l'origine, c'est la treizième incarnation du Doctor parce que quand je l'ai écris, je ne savais pas encore qu'il allait faire de cette incarnation une femme. Donc voilà pourquoi j'ai mis un homme. Et pour finir j'ai des mots en anglais, c'est c'est parce que je regarde et lis les fictions sur Doctor Who en anglais donc c'est un toc et je m'en excuse.

En tout cas merci de m'avoir lu et bonne journée / soirée ;)


End file.
